


Pervasive Local Obsidian

by brainofck



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alien Culture, M/M, Piercings, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainofck/pseuds/brainofck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Local friendship customs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pervasive Local Obsidian

**Author's Note:**

> (From the original posting on 4/28/2007) Ms_3M said the nicest thing in response to my little story, [Hunt and Peck](http://brainofck.livejournal.com/198447.html).
> 
> She said, ".-.. --- ...- . -.. .. -"
> 
> To which I responded that if I had a prize, she would be the winner.
> 
> And she quite brazenly said suggested that of course I had a prize and it was porn and please to cough some up right now, with nipple ring.
> 
> *eyes her*
> 
> :p
> 
> So, as I sit here at 2:32 am waiting for the baby to cry herself out so I can creep back to bed...

"Daniel..."

Daniel's nostrils flared. He hissed out a breath.

"Daniel?" Jack repeated.

"What?!" Daniel snarled. The headman had finished inserting the loop of gold wire, and was closing it with a simple bead of the pervasive local obsidian. A drop of blood formed, then slipped down his ribs, following the slender trail down his hip.

Jack was standing just outside the door of the yurt, scanning the vast horizon with a weather eye, carefully monitoring the progress of Daniel's torture-as-friendship strategy.

"Sorry. Gotta love a ritual that combines nudity, blood, pain, and sensitive body parts, but I think we've got Jaffa about twelve kliks thataway. Time to say byebye and get the hell out."

Daniel spoke slowly to the headman, his Mandarin better than it once was, but he had told Jack that the local dialect was closer to Cantonese, and in the end he swallowed his pride with the bile and just pointed out the door.

The headman knew what the dust plume meant.

Daniel pulled on his pants, and left them open. No way he was buttoning them on over the damn ring in his belly.

Daniel walked through the event horizion and jaws fell. Bare-chested and bloody; eyes kohl rimmed; glasses gone, requested by the headman as a ritual offering to the local deity; desert camo riding low showing the small tat high on his right hip. There was a second, on the back of his shoulder. This was not quite the same archaeologist that left thirty-six hours ago.

"The piercings represent friendship and loyalty. The tattoos are for membership and ownership."

Jack sat in his office, reading Daniel's dry account, and clearly recalling the heated conversation and the pointed looks of the headman, and his close inspection of Jack's insignia.

"What was that all about?" Jack asked.

"Nothing," Daniel replied, thin lipped as the inked needle was applied to the inside of his naked thigh.

Jack let the report lay open on his desk. He wondered if he would have to get Daniel drunk in order to get him to say yes to help with the wound care.

**Author's Note:**

> Rydra Wong did an absolutely amazing, fantastic, gorgeous, deep, wonderful remix of thsi piece. You must rush and read it right now!!!! [Son of Endless Sky (The Bone Needle Remix)](http://rydra-wong.dreamwidth.org/75142.html)


End file.
